Amores inesperados
by Mikah Valyria
Summary: Un día, el chico del pan toma coraje y se le declara a la chica de ojos grises. ¿Que sucedera a partir de entonces? Regalo para Marydc26, del foro "Hasta el final de la Pradera".
1. Chapter 1

_Un regalo para mi AI "Marydc26", del foro "**Hasta el final de la Pradera".;** __Ojala te guste :)_

_Amores inesperados_

Llueve a cantaros y hace un frío que te hiela hasta los huesos. Eso es lo de menor importancia, no cuando se trata de llevar alimento a la mesa, a Prim.

Las anchas calles barrosas se encuentran vacías, hoy nadie pondrá un pie aquí. Me cercioro de la electricidad de la valla arrojándole unas cuantas piedras, y al notar que no chasquean me deslizo bajo la alambrada.

La belleza del bosque es incuestionable, de sol o lluvia su beldad es preciada: las pequeñas gotas impregnadas en las hojas de los arboles; el suave susurro de la lluvia…Y ni un animal a la vista. Me muevo de un lado a otro, sigilosamente…Nada.

El estomago me ruge de hambre e inmediatamente lo acallo_:"Hoy no comeremos, a que si, cállate"_.Resignada, guardo el arco y el carcaj de flechas en el tronco húmedo, dando media vuelta para regresar a casa.

Al menos tengo unas cuantas monedas, ojalá sea suficiente para comprar una rebanada de pan. Golpeo la puerta trasera de la panadería y espero a que abran. Se tardan. Este lugar me trae un recuerdo, quizás el casi abismo de mi vida: me estaba muriendo de hambre, desfallecida al lado del corral de los chanchos… y él me tiro dos panes. Me ayudo cuando nadie más lo hizo, cuando nadie se preocupo por mí o Prim.

La nostalgia recorre cada vena de mi ser al verlo abrir la puerta. Por alguna extraña razón puedo jurar que mi presencia lo sorprendió, lo delata el rubor de sus mejillas y esa tímida sonrisa.

— Ehh… ¿sí? –me dice. Nunca había escuchado su voz, es dulce.

— Vine a comprar un poco de pan–le respondo de la manera más dura posible. Haciéndome la fuerte… ¿Por qué? Bueno, para empezar, no esperaba que me atienda el hijo menor del panadero, y segundo, que él me hace sentir un poco cohibida.

— Sí, sí….cu...cu…an… ¿CUANTO QUIERES? –pregunta tartamudeando.

— Esto–le muestro las pocas monedas depositadas en la palma de mi mano. Las mira dudoso, pensativo…

— No, Katniss, eso…no te alcanza–. ¿Me dijo Katniss? No recuerdo haberle dicho mi nombre. Pero coincidimos en algunas clases, y casi no me hacen pasar al frente, paso inadvertida. Y no me alcanza para el pan. Hoy Prim no comerá. Respiro profundo al decirle:"Ok, gracias". Giro molesta, alejándome a pasos lentos. Alguien me da un toque en el hombro, doy media vuelta… es Peeta. Mete las manos dentro de su chaqueta, sacando algo cubierto en una tela blanca.

— Lo que te dije antes….lo dije porque mi madre estaba escuchando; se fue al rato que te marchaste. Toma, esto es para ti- me dice mientras extiende el objeto en sus manos, que al correr la tela se descubre un pan. Dudo en si agarrarlo y finalmente lo hago por Prim.

— Gracias–le digo con un hilo de voz. Debería decirle algo mas, ese "gracias" es demasiado seco para tan acto de generosidad que hace conmigo.

— No me lo agradezcas, se cuanto lo necesitas–. Clava sus ojos azules en mí, brillantes. Nunca me había detenido a mirarlos tanto tiempo, ni lo había visto tan…cerca. Son bonitos, como el mar. Él es guapo. Sus largas pestañas rubias; su cabello rubio ceniza; las comisuras de sus labios formando una sonrisa… su cuerpo fornido; el color de su chaqueta que le sienta tan bien; sus jean gastados. Me obligo a volver a la realidad y no pensar en las musarañas. Le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y sigo mi camino.

¿Por qué lo ha hecho? No es común que los comerciantes sean solidarios con la gente de la Veta. Lo que él hizo va en contra de las reglas, aun asi, no puedo evitar el sentirme agradecida.

Ya en casa despierto a Prim; dejo el pan sobre la mesa y preparo un té de menta. Madre parece salir de su letargo mientras corta el pan. Y yo…bueno, me siento tranquila. Ojala mañana sea un dia soleado y asi podre cazar.

"_¿Qué mas da? De todas formas, no puedo permitirme pagar eso_ "le dice Gale al zapatero. Debí regatear yo en su lugar, él no es muy bueno en esas cosas. Lo sigo a regañadientes mientras se dirige a su casa; molesto. Al pasar por la plaza miro al gran reloj que cuelga en lo alto del Edificio de Justicia, son las 13:00 hs… inmediatamente recuerdo que debo ir al colegio. Le digo que debo irme y él hace un gesto de la mano despidiéndome. Hay algo raro en la plaza: un escenario y la gran pantalla. Un escalofrió me recorre por la espalda al percatarme de lo que significa: Los Juegos del Hambre. Este año tendré mas papeletas en la urna, lo que significa más posibilidades de salir elegida. En el caso de que eso suceda, mi madre y Prim deberán apañárselas solas. Gale volverá a su soledad en los bosques, como antes de conocerme. Mi ausencia no modificara nada.

Las clases pasan rápido y espero a Prim en el patio de la escuela. Como los más pequeños, debe quedarse una hora más de colegio. Me siento en uno de los bancos esperando a que suene la campana. Una hora se me hará una eternidad, lo sé.

Los murmullos de alrededor me distraen de mis pensamientos. Son un grupo de chicos que se ríen tontamente y solo una de las risas logra captar mi atención: es cantarina, transparente… pura.

Mis ojos parpadean al verlo, él solo se me queda mirando como si el mundo no existiese. Sus amigos le hacen burla, con bobas frases como_"Wow, mira como te le quedas mirando_" o _"el panadero se ha enamorado"_. Avergonzada, clavo la mirada en el suelo sintiendo sus ojos fijos en mí. Sé que es estúpido sentirme así, cómo el chico del pan puede influenciarme de esa manera. Me pongo en pie de un salto y el mundo parece caerse a mis pies al tenerlo de frente. ¿Qué demonios me pasa? ¿Acaso será que siento lo mismo que aquellas niñas tontas cuentan?

— Hola Katniss, soy… Peeta Mellark–se presenta un tanto alegre. ¿Acaso piensa que no sé quién es y mucho menos su nombre? Esta equivocado, por supuesto.

— Sí, se quién eres, se tu nombre y apellido–le respondo un tanto grosera.

Sonríe nervioso, pasándose una mano por el cabello dorado. Tose, encogiéndose de hombres y dice, sin rodeos:

— Quiero invitarte a salir, a tomar un helado.

¿Un helado? Lo miro con los ojos abiertos como platos, sorprendida. ¡Un helado es inimaginable para cualquier habitante de la veta, cuesta un dineral! Siempre he querido probar uno, no estaría mal. Me lo pienso un rato y contesto, al fin:  
>— Bueno, sí. ¿Cuándo?<p>

Sus ojitos parecen iluminarse por el cielo mismo al escuchar mi respuesta.

— Mañana mismo, a la tarde, ¿Te parece bien?

— Sí, claro—digo.

Se acerca a mí y hace algo inesperado, por lo menos para mí: me besa en la mejilla.

— Nos vemos mañana—se despide con una sonrisa enorme en la cara.

…..

* * *

><p>Nunca, en mi vida, jamás he tenido una cita, y hoy será la primera que tenga. Y no con cualquiera, sino con el hijo de un comerciante. Puedo imaginarme los comentarios que harán las demás chicas de la Veta, pero sobre todo, del colegio.<p>

Mi madre me ha prestado uno de sus bonitos vestidos para la ocasión. Lo he rechazado educadamente pero insistió, a que si, no me quedo más remedio que aceptarlo: es largo hasta las rodillas, suelto y de un bonito color rosa pálido. Yo creo que no pega conmigo, pero madre insiste que sí. Le dejo peinarme, no sé si trenzara mi pelo.

En cuestión de segundos, ya estoy lista. ¡Gale, lo olvidaba! Quedamos en que nos reuniríamos en el bosque… ¿Qué pensara de mi "cita" con Peeta Mellark? No lo sé, me lo imagino un tanto enojado.

Prim me desea "suerte" en la cita y mi madre me despide nostálgicamente—seguramente le recuerdo a su primera cita con mi padre, solo que era al revés, él era el pobre y ella, la rica— deseándome lo mismo. Asiento con la cabeza y me encamino al lugar de encuentro.

Puedo escuchar los cuchicheos de la gente(o quizás es mi imaginación) a mi alrededor al pasar. Apuro los pasos, y en menos de un suspiro llego a la gran plaza. Peeta está al lado de la estatua de alguien que fue importante, vestido impecable, con una chaqueta negra de cuero y un jean claro, bien peinado y, debo admitir, muy guapo.

Lo saludo con un gesto de la mano al acercarme a él.

…

* * *

><p>— ¿Y qué es lo que más te gusta? —me pregunta.<p>

¿Qué dijo? Ugh, lo siento, es que estaba perdida en ese inmenso mar que son sus ojos; Prim los tiene del mismo color pero son diferentes, los de Peeta tienen algo celestial, puramente celestial. Trago saliva en seco y con voz apenas audible respondo:

— Cazar.

Caigo demasiado tarde en darme cuenta que he dicho algo que detonara una bomba. Espero algo, quizás que se levante de la mesa y busque a algún agente de la paz, que me pegara un tiro en la cabeza. Esa expresión tranquila no se transforma, dándome la seguridad de que no hará ni dira nada en contra.

Sonríe ladinamente y dice:

— Eres buena, tengo entendido. Tus tiros son limpios, dan siempre en el ojo a las ardillas. ¿Quién me lo dijo? Mi padre.

Agradezco a algún ser divino el que esté hablando en susurros.

…

Hay tantos sabores con nombres inimaginables y que suenan tentadores. Quedo un rato releyendo los nombres, y terminan por convencerme la "frutilla" y el "chocolate".

— Es 3,70—dice el heladero, con el rostro duro al reconocer a alguien de la Veta.

Peeta saca dinero del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y se lo da amablemente, agradeciéndole.

El día espectacular y brillante no pueden más que parecerme precioso, único, el telón de fondo más bello a esta situación que jamás imagine que sucedería.

Peeta parlotea animadamente en el corto camino que hacemos de la plaza hasta mi casa, es hora de volver, quede con Gale de encontrarnos en el bosque.

De repente, si ni siquiera pensarlo, le suelto:

— ¿Por qué mejor no me acompañas hasta el bosque?

— Sí, claro.

Como era de esperar, tooodos nos miran escandalizados, _"¿Qué hacen juntos una pobre muerta de hambre de la Veta con un chico de buena familia como la de los Mellark?"_Oigo decir a una señora. Sus prejuicios son estúpidos, demasiado.

Al llegar a la valla nos quedamos en silencio. No sé qué decir, y a él parece que se le acabaron las palabras. Hago algo que hasta a mí me sienta inusual: me pongo de puntillas y le beso tímidamente la mejilla.

…

Entrar al bosque con un vestido me da risa, recordándome a los cuentos infantiles que contaba mi madre. Gale esta en nuestra roca de siempre, frunce el ceño mientras se lleva varias bayas a la boca.

Subo rápida y sigilosamente, no vaya ser que estropee este delicado vestido por subir a lo bruta. Me siento a su lado, le quito una baya de la mano, llevándome a la boca.

— ¿Qué onda? —el jugo del fruto me cae por la barbilla— ¿Algo nuevo que contar?

Niega con la cabeza, dándome el resto de las bayas. ¿Qué le pasa? Nunca lo había visto así, ni siquiera cuando reprobó en el colegio.

— ¿Qué pasa? —inquiero—Dime, ¿Estas enojado por algo? Vale, no me lo digas, que tu cara habla por ti.

Mi comentario parece enfurecerlo mucho mas, porque con voz ronca grita:

— ¡Te vi, con mis propios ojos , vi como besabas al tal Mellark!

¿Qué que que que que? ¿Me está haciendo una "escenita de celos"? no, no, a mí nadie me grita así.

— ¿Y si lo besé que, tiene algo de malo? —digo tratando de que mi voz suene como si le restara importancia al asunto—Yo soy libre.

Sus ojos grises se ensombrecen al mirarme y musita:

— Eres libre y puedes hacer lo que quieras, tienes razón.

Se pone en pie y se va, dejándome sola a la luz del crepúsculo.

* * *

><p>…<p>

Durante los siguientes días Gale no me habla, apenas si me saluda. Mi "amistad" con Peeta Mellark va bien, es un buen chico e interesante, muchas chicas del colegio murmullan sin cesar al vernos juntos.

Bien, todo va bien, excepto que mi amistad con Gale parece haber finalizado desde ese día que tuve mi primer cita con Peeta.

Por mi parte, no sé que siento por Peeta. Ya dije sus cualidades, en poco tiempo se ha ganado el afecto de mi madre y Prim, que lo adoran. ¡Cómo no adorarlo si siempre es tan atento!

En pocos minutos vendrá aquí, al bosque, al lugar que era nuestro punto de encuentro con Gale. No sé porque, pero estoy nerviosa. Trenzo mi cabello una y otra vez, insatisfecha ante los nudos; jugueteo con el arco; tiro piedras al vacio, vigilo a mí alrededor paranoicamente.

— ¡Katniss! —llega por fin Peeta. Me abraza suavemente, siento el dulce olor de su colonia.

— ¿De qué querías hablar? —digo, alzando una ceja. Toda la mañana estuve intrigada por saber que era. ¿Qué será?

— Prométeme que no me mandaras al diablo o algo así, por favor—pide clavándome sus ojos etéreos.

— Sí, sí— respondo hipnotizada.

— Bien—entrelaza las manos, suspirando—Te amo, siempre te he amado. Durante estos últimos días he hecho hasta lo imposible para agradarte, todo. Si me pides que te baje la luna, lo hare. Pídeme lo que quieras y cumpliré. Te amo.

No puedo reaccionar ante su beso.

….

¡Me ha besado, Peeta Mellark me ha besado! ¿Cómo no pude haberlo sospechado antes? Mi primer beso, ha sido mi primer beso. El corazón martillo como loco al sentir sus labios en los míos, el cuerpo se volvió de piedra.

Llevo los dedos a los labios, allí, donde besaron, dejaron algo mágico. ¿Mágico? Sí. Apago el velador de la mesita de noche, acostándome en la cama, mirando al techo, viendo sus ojos azules.

….

* * *

><p>Es raro besar a alguien, no sabría explicarlo. El mundo exterior es participe con todos sus sentidos y aromas, transformándolo todo a mejor. Enredo mis dedos en su cabello dorado, olvidándome hasta de respirar. Peeta deposita su mano en mi cintura, delicadamente. El sol nos ilumina, arrancando destellos de su cabello, incluso dándole color a su piel pálida(o será que esta sonrojado), la calidez de la primavera acaricia en el viento.<p>

Separamos nuestros labios, riéndonos como bobos.

— Esto es nuevo para mí—comento, ya más tranquila.

— Sí, para mí también—dice, acomodando un mechón suelto detrás de mi oreja.

Nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro hasta que el sol nos pega fuertemente a los ojos.

Ya estoy vestida, a que sí no es necesario pasar por casa. En la plaza, todos ya se han reunido para la Cosecha.

Saludo a Gale antes de ubicarme en mi lugar correspondiente, y, antes de dirigirme a mi sector, doy media vuelta y tomo el rostro de Peeta entre mis manos, besándolo con delicadeza.

— Te amo y tengo miedo, este año mi nombre entrara en la urna 20 veces más—digo desesperada.

— Tranquila, todo estará bien, amor.

Un último beso más y voy a mi lugar.

….

* * *

><p>¡Prim, Prim no! Corro hacia el escenario, empujando a los estúpidos agentes de la paz que se interponen en mi camino y grito a todo pulmón:<p>

— ¡Me presento voluntario como tributo!

Prim se opone, llorando. La empujo detrás de mí y vuelvo a repetir lo mismo por si no escucharon.

Effie Trinket, la presentadora me invita a subir al escenario y me pregunta mi nombre.

— Katniss Everdeen.

Comenta algo mas pero no la escucho, no, porque estoy mirando a Peeta que esta desesperado, abrazado junto a Prim. Verlos llorar me parte el alma, seré fuerte, no pueden verme quebrar, sería un blanco fácil a los otros tributos.

Effie vuelve a meter la mano en la urna, esta vez en la de los varones, y con voz cantarina anuncia:"Peeta Mellark".

Siento desfallecer al verlo subir. No lo puedo evitar y me lanzo a sus abrazos, apretándolo como si fuera la vida misma.

Nos han condenado a morir juntos.


	2. Chapter 2

**_¡Hola! Como esta historia ha tenido mucha repercusion , pidiendome que continue la historia, lo haré. No prometo actualizacion inmediata, pues tengo que ponerme a trabajar en el nuevo capitulo. No tenia pensado continuarlo, era un regalo de un AI, pero... Muchos quieren que lo haga, y lo haré. Constara de siete o diez capitulos, mas de eso no._**

**_Esten pendientes que en cualquier momento subiré un nuevo capitulo._**

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**

**_ MikahBabasonica_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_N/A: Perdon por retrasar tanto la llegada del nuevo capitulo. Aqui les dejo el nuevo capitulo, gracias por leer._**

Araño el tapizado de la silla, en un vano intento de aplacar los nervios. Madre vendrá en unos segundos y no sé qué decirle. Esto es injusto, sumamente injusto, si tan solo me mandasen a mí y Peeta se quedara…

— ¡Katniss! —exclama mi madre apenas cruza la puerta, abrazándome con fuerza. Le correspondo con otro, llorando. El terrible nudo en la garganta me ahorca, impidiéndome respirar y el pecho se oprime. Es un dolor terrible.

—Mamá—logro decir, después de aclararme la voz—No sé si volveré. En caso de que eso suceda… Prim y tú… deberán seguir adelante sin mí.

Sus ojos claros me miran acuosos, el rostro se comprime a causa de la tristeza, negando con la cabeza.

— ¡Cállate, hija! ¡Que la boca se te haga a un lado!

Enmudezco, clavándole la mirada. No sé que decir, como responder. Abro la boca, y en ese preciso momento un agente de la paz entra lleno de ímpetu y la obliga a retirarse. Ella forcejea entre los brazos de hierro del hombre, gritando con voz desgarrada. Me tapo el rostro con las manos, gritando de dolor.

Prim, seguida de Gale, son mi segunda y última visita. Gale duda antes de abrazarme. Le digo que todo está olvidado, que somos y seremos amigos por siempre. Revuelvo el cabello de Prim, mi pequeña y hermosa Prim.

—Prim… te quiero—susurro, arreglándole las trenzas fueras de lugar.

La niña alza la cabeza y dice:

—¿Trataras de ganar? Sí. Di que sí.

—Prim, yo…

—No me digas que no, Katniss. Prométeme que regresarás. Por favor.

¿Cómo hacerle entender que es imposible? Si Peeta no regresa, entonces, yo tampoco. Pero es Prim, mi hermanita del alma, por ella doy todo… hasta la vida.

—Te prometo que…—mentira, es una cruel y estúpida mentira— regresaré. Cuídate. Cuídense—también me dirijo a Gale— Y… sigan como si nada hubiese pasado.

Un ultimo abrazo a los dos, respiro su aroma por ultima vez. Las puertas se cierran y la dura realidad me golpea fuertemente.

* * *

><p>El tren de los Tributos es lo más elegante que he visto en la vida. En el comedor, una larga mesa de vidrio, adornada de apetitosos manjares llama mi atención. Como no tengo hambre, me alejo de la mesa y paso directa a mi habitación. Effie Trinket me sigue por detrás, parloteando sobre los horarios establecidos para cenar, almorzar, desayunar y no sé que cosa más. Le cierro la puerta en la cara, tirándome sobre la cama.<p>

Lloro todo lo que no he llorado en el día, ahogándome en molestos sollozos que se atoran en mi garganta. Él está aquí, conmigo, condenado a morir. ¿Por qué tuvo que salir elegido? ¡Maldita y estúpida suerte!

No sé en qué momento me he quedado dormida. Abro mis ojos de par en par, notando la oscuridad de la ventana. Ya es de noche. No deseo levantarme de la cama, pero sé que Peeta espera por mí. Me pongo en pie lentamente, abriendo de un tirón la puerta.

En el comedor me esperan Peeta, Effie y Haymitch, nuestro mentor, un hombre borracho que tendrá nuestra suerte en sus manos. Si de el depende nuestra vida… estamos perdidos.

Peeta se pone en pie al verme, corriendo a abrazarme. Me estrecha entre sus brazos, enterrando su cabeza en mi cuello. Lo amo tanto…

—Katniss… ¿Por qué…—sus ojos azules se fijan en los míos, grises como el cielo nublado —no te has levantado? Vale, no digas nada. No, no lo digas ahora. Solo… come un poco.

Le hago caso y me siento al lado suyo. Hay tantos platos apetitosos que jamás soñé en comer en mi vida. Estos no puedes permitírtelos, te llevaría una vida entera conseguirlos. El "_estofado de cordero_" no podría prepararlo en mi casa, quizás pueda sustituir la carne de cordero por la de conejo, las papas… tendría que cambiar otras cosas para comprarlas…. Y lo otro no se que es. Descarto la idea inmediatamente, esto es imposible de suplantar.

Como con demasiada gana, ya que dormir ha quemado las pocas calorías del día. Un líquido amarillo baila en mi lengua al tomarlo y pregunto, maravillada, que es.

—Es jugo de naranja—menciona Effie, traspasándome con sus larguísimas pestañas doradas.

La hora de dormir llega rapidísimo, y yo no tengo sueño. Peeta se dirige a su habitación, pero lo detengo a mitad de camino y lo meto en mi cuarto.

Se acurruca a mi lado, acariciándome el pelo ondulado por causa de las trenzas. Apoyo mis manos en su fuerte pecho, sintiendo los acelerados latidos de su corazón. ¿Cuántas veces imagine un futuro juntos? Demasiadas. Y hasta esa posibilidad nos las están quitando.

—Katniss—enuncia de repente, iluminando la oscuridad con su voz—¿Prometes que lo harás?

Frunzo el ceño, abriendo los ojos muy grandes de repente. ¿A que se refiere?

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Peeta se sienta en la cama, mirando a su derecha—Dime…¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Me refiero a que—mira a un punto en el horizonte, quizás sobre la puerta— llegados a ese momento, el momento de… que tengas que matarme…. ¿Lo harás, no?

Su sugerencia me enfada tanto que inmediatamente mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Niego con la cabeza, enjuagándome las calidas lagrimas. No soporto la idea de que él muera.

—¡Peeta! —tomo su rostro entre mis manos, obligándolo a que me mire—¡No se te ocurra volver a mencionar el tema, jamás!

Su divino rostro se deforma por la tristeza, aunque él está hermoso de ambas maneras, sonriendo o llorando. También odio verlo llorar. A que sí presiono suavemente mis labios contra los suyos, y lo abrazo como si su vida dependiese de mí. Y si, si depende mí. Porque he decido que, a partir de este momento… lo mantendré con vida contra viento y marea, sin importar si muero en el intento.


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: De nuevo, me disculpo por la tardanza eterna del nuevo capítulo. Desde este mismo momento les prometo que actualizaré seguido. Muchas gracias por leer. **

— ¿Te aprieta el vestido, querida?

—Sí, un poco, pero…

Sube el cierre con fuerza, y ahogo la respiración para que el vestido no salga volando.

—Listo, querida. Ya está—concluye Arnold, mi estilista.

En un principio me causaba impresión, sobre todo por el tatuaje de serpiente que parecía bajar de sus cejas. Es… bueno, un estilista. Al menos no es grosero…

Me dice que me vea al espejo, ese que este frente mío, decorado por lucecitas titilantes. Esa… esa no soy yo. Es demasiado hermosa para ser yo, por supuesto. Sin embargo, creo reconocer un atisbo de mi persona al fijar la mirada en los ojos grises. Sonrío ampliamente, y me despido de Arnold. Desde dentro, ya se oyen los bullicios de la gente, que ansiosa, espera por nosotros, los tributos.

Hiperventilo al empujar la puerta dorada, que me separa del desfile. Siento que me vuelve el alma al cuerpo al verlo. Corre a mis brazos, no sin antes dedicarme un piropo.

— ¡Que bella estas, Katniss!

—Gracias, Peeta—de seguro estoy sonrojada como un tomate—Tu también te ves guapo.

Y es verdad, esta precioso en ese traje negro con bordes dorados que hacen juego con su cabello. Su rostro… es Peeta. Ojala… triunfemos.

_._

«Tranquila, Katniss. Todo estará bien. Sonríe, sólo sonríe». Estiro la piel de mis mejillas lo más que puedo, igualando a la sonrisa de una muñequita. El carruaje avanza a mis pies, la luz del Capitolio me deslumbra poco a poco. Los gritos taladrantes de los capitolinos, no me permiten concentrarme. Miro a mi costado, y descubro a Peeta sonriendo a todo mundo. Muchos le arrojan flores, e incluso le declaran su amor. Eso no me gusta. Él es sólo mío.

«Finge, Katniss. Sé buena actriz también» y eso es lo que hago. Centro mi atención en ellos, esta gente de la cual dependerá nuestra vida en la próxima semana. A que si les sonrío, con mas fuerza, utilizando todo mi encanto entero. Surte efecto por completo. Los gritos de ¡Katniss, Katniss!", lo cual indica que al menos se han molestado en buscar mi nombre en el programa, hace que mi orgullo crezca. Quizás, solo quizás…

Por fin llegamos a la mansión del presidente Snow, que nos recibe con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro artificial. Es inhumano este hombre. Si tuviese que compararlo con algo, sin duda, sería una serpiente. Se ve igual.

Aprovecho el tiempo de la presentación para examinar a los otros tributos. Los del 2, se ven… bueno, el chico… se ve como… una mole gigante. Desde aquí se nota su aire de superioridad. Para él, no somos más que carne de cañón. Nos eliminara así de fácil. Los tributos del distrito 4 son im-pe-ca-bles. Ambos rubios etéreos, hermosos. Sus trajes en color marino, los representan, a ella, como a una sirenita de mar. Él, un dios. Poseidón, creo que así era. Por los gritos que el público les dedica, se que son los preferidos de este año. Bajo mis expectativas, Peeta y yo no somos competencia con esos dos. Los del 7 están ridículos vestidos de árboles. A la chica se la apostilla incomoda, enfurruñada. Sonrío. Yo también lo estaría en su situación.

—…Y que la suerte nos acompañe—finaliza su discurso el presidente. Los caballos dan media vuelta, retornando el camino a casa. Casi siento celos de los tributos del distrito 4. ¿Cómo podremos superarlos Peeta y yo?

Ya en nuestro compartimiento, me saco de un tirón el ajustado vestido negro y largo. La cola del vestido se enreda con mis tacones, y trastabillo varias veces, con la tentativa de besar el suelo. Entro en la ducha, y borro todo residuo del día, entre ello, el maquillaje. Salgo con cuidado de la ducha, ya que el piso ha sido lustrado hace menos de una hora. Casi pierdo el equilibrio al llegar a la puerta, salvándome de caerme al sostenerme del marco de la puerta.

-.-

—Ha sido una buena presentación, chicos—nos felicita Effie, sonriendo gigantemente entre sus dientes deslumbrantes—Si fuese por mí, les conseguiría patrocinadores. Claro, eso no depende de mí, sino de otros…—sus ojos viajan por todo el living, deteniéndose de improvisto en el corredor de los cuartos, del cual un arreglado Haymitch Abernathy surge de las tinieblas de la resaca—Que no quiero ni nombrar, que se llama Haymitch.

Instantáneamente Peeta y yo, explotamos en risas al escuchar semejante tontera de la boca de Effie. Al principio, no capta que nos reímos a costa suya, cosa en la que la risa bulliciosa de Haymitch no tarda en unirse a nosotros. Luego entiende, y nos reprocha. Dejo de reír, con el estomago doliente de tanto hacerlo.

Comemos en silencio, siendo observados por nuestro mentor. Tengo la tentación de hablar, encararlo. Algo en su mirada me dice que no lo haga. Obedecer al instinto no es malo, dicen.

Y es Peeta quien decide hablar por los dos.

—Haymitch—lo llama, el aludido alza la cabeza. La sombra de una sonrisa cruza sus labios, en ese rostro tan perdido como un tributo asustadizo. —Seré… directo contigo. ¿Nos ayudarás en la arena, o no?

Sus manos se mueven rápidamente cerca del cuchillo. La sola idea de que empuñe el cuchillo…

—Si le vas hacer daño, primero pasa por encima mío—le advierto. Aleja la mano del cuchillo, tal como si hubiese recibido una descarga eléctrica.

—Mira, niña. Solo iba a cortar la carne. ¿Por qué les haría daño?

Peeta y yo intercambiamos una pequeña mirada, intentando averiguar que está tratando de decir.

Y de nuevo toma el cuchillo, y definitivamente, corta la carne. Por ahí no miente…

Me siento de nuevo en mi lugar, Peeta también.

—Bien. Entonces te creo que no nos mataras—digo, alzando la voz autoritariamente— ¿Y? ¿Cuál será nuestra estrategia en los Juegos?

Me mira como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo lo que tengo que saber. Frunzo el ceño, no estoy de humor para incógnitas.

—Es obvio—contesta, masticando— ¿Ustedes no son pareja?

—Sí, pero…

— ¡Ahí está la clave! —joder, sigo sin entender. —Su historia de amor será lo que los mantenga con vida.

El corazón me late aceleradamente. No puede estar hablando en serio.


	5. Chapter 5

**_N/A: Como cumplo mis promesas, he aquí el nuevo capítulo. ¡Gracias por leer!_**

— ¡Lo odioooo! —grito, sin poder contenerme y arrojando varias cosas contra la pared, que no tardan en estrellarse y hacerse añicos. — ¡Imbécil, voluble!

Mi ira crece en aumento, y prácticamente estallaré en cualquier momento, claro, si es que eso es posible. No encuentro razón para calmarme, ni siquiera Peeta puede lograrlo tratando de tranquilizarme desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Katniss, abre, por favor. Sé que lo que dijo Haymitch está mal, pero tampoco para tan…—en este preciso momento, un vaso impacta contra la pared, que queda manchada de un raro color verde. Las palmas de las manos me pican, y descubro que tengo varios cortes que sangran a borbotones— ¡¿Katniss, estás bien?!

—Eso no te interesa, Peeta—contesto, frotándome las palmas de las manos que duelen como mil demonios—Quiero estar sola, si no es mucha molestia.

—Pero…

— ¡Que quiero estar sola, joder! —repito rugiendo.

Se lo oye alejarse por el corredor del pasillo. Me apoyo contra la puerta, meditando sobre lo dicho por Haymitch. "Que nuestra estrategia será nuestro amor". Ay, dioses. Esta loco ese hombre. Lo que siento por Peeta es real, y no pienso usarlo como una estrategia. Si eso es lo que él cree…

Pero por otro lado esta Peeta, que se muestra conforme con el plan. Me ama de verdad. Nos amamos. Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que me preocupa tanto?

Los últimos rayos del sol del atardecer se filtran por mi ventana, tan brillantemente dorado. Supongo que es artificial, igual que todas las cosas de aquí. Una ciudad falsa, minada de riqueza, derroches y extravagancias; mientras nosotros, los ciudadanos olvidados de los distritos pobres, tratamos de sobrevivir día a día, hundidos en las cenizas del olvido y la miseria del hambre. Es asquerosamente injusto…

Mis manos urgen de ayuda de inmediato, a que sí me trago el orgullo, y toco los botones rojos que están indicados en la pared como "Emergencias". En menos de un segundo, un avox entra con un botiquín de primeros auxilios en la mano. Aguanto el ardor cuando me desinfecta las heridas con un líquido amarillo. Luego cose las heridas, y finaliza su trabajo pasándome un rayo laser en las palmas de las manos. Sale en silencio como un fantasma, y yo me quedo sentada a los pies de la cama, buscando la mejor excusa para justificarle a Peeta mis manos lastimadas.

En eso estoy al verlo entrar.

_._

No me quedo más remedio que escuchar los reproches de Peeta. Que estaba mal lo que hice, que debí hablarlo con él y no meditarlo sola. Sólo asentí con la cabeza, corriéndome los mechones de cabello que me caían sobre el rostro. Un beso concluyó el mal momento, y quedo todo perdonado.

— ¿Quieres que te pase la lanza? —los ojos de Peeta se pasean por toda la sala del Centro de Entrenamiento, ofreciéndome la lanza en mano.

—No, yo voy a por el…

—Por el arco, no—dice con dureza. ¿Por qué le interesa tanto si quiero practicar con el estúpido arco o no? Ruedo los ojos y finalmente, acepto la lanza.

Diviso mi objetivo, un marfileño maniquí hecho minuciosamente (hasta los últimos detalles) con forma humana. Calculo mentalmente la distancia a la que me encuentro, menos de siete metros. Cojo con fuerza la lanza, me impulso hacia atrás y dejo volar la lanza. Apenas rozó el costado del maniquí. Agh, ¡Qué asco! Será mejor intentar en un puesto que no requiera de mis habilidades físicas, sino mentales…

El puesto de identificación de plantas venenosas se me da bien, absolutamente bien. Como ya tengo experiencia con las hierbas del bosque del doce, es fácil. El entrenador del puesto me felicita, alentándome a visitarlo los siguientes días. Bueno, no creo que dos días alcancen para tanto, pero sopesándolo bien…no es mala idea.

Dan las doce y punto en el reloj digital colocado encima de la entrada, y todos nos reunimos en una gran mesa para almorzar. Es una mesa larguísima, donde cabria toda la población de la Veta, y porque no, del distrito 12 también. La mayoría de los tributos se sientan solos, apartando la vista de todo, menos del alimento que tienen delante de sus narices, comiendo desesperados. Las únicas excepciones somos Peeta y yo, y los profesionales, sentados al inicio de la mesa blanca etérea. Su bullicio es lo que se destaca por encima del silencio sepulcral de los tributos restantes, incluyéndonos a nosotros. Lo único que se me antoja extraño, es que los profesionales del 4 se sienten juntos, separados del grupo que conforman los tributos del 1 y el 2.

— ¿No se te hace raro? —pregunta Peeta, siguiendo el trayecto de mi mirada—Se suponen que son profesionales, ¿no?

Esbozo una sonrisa, y alargo mi mano por encima de la mesa, tomando la suya, que es cálida, grande y fuerte.

—Quizás sean… diferentes, no sé—jugueteo con sus níveos dedos, cavilando sobre cuál será la estrategia de esos dos del cuatro—Es mejor no acercarse a ellos.

— ¿Tu dices? —sus ojos adquieren ese destello propio de la curiosidad, recordándome a la mirada de un niño pequeño.

—Sí, esto eh… Oh, no. No mires Peeta—susurro al notar que nos están observando. Mi chico del pan se permite sonreír y yo siento que me derrito, su sonrisa es lo segundo más encantador luego de sus ojos. La tentación de besarlo cruza mi mente, y me arrepiento al último minuto. No es aconsejable darnos a conocer al público de esa manera, aunque por nuestras manos entrelazadas no es difícil deducirlo.

El resto del día transcurre sin novedad. Al caer el crepúsculo, Effie baja a escoltarnos de nuevo a nuestro compartimiento. Su peluca dorada y el vestido a cuadros de distintos colores, sumado a esto los finos tacones de cristal, contrastan notablemente con mi ropa deportiva negra y roja. Las puertas del ascensor se abren, y Haymitch solicita nuestra presencia en el living inmediatamente. Peeta y yo lo seguimos, obedientes.

Aparto una silla para mí, Peeta se acomoda a mi lado. Nuestras manos unidas por debajo de la mesa me desconectan del ambiente por… no lo sé… ¿Años luz?

—Verán, niños—habla Haymitch, sorprendentemente sobrio—Ya saben cuál es su estrategia, ¿No? —afirmamos al unísono—Bien, jóvenes… No se demostraran afecto públicamente. Esperaran a las entrevistas. ¿Entienden?

—Sí—contestamos de nuevo. La mano de Peeta se refuerza en derredor de la mía. Le dedico una mirada de comprensión, alentándolo a calmar sus nervios. Unas pequeñas gotas de sudor impregnan su frente pálida.

—No daría buena imagen que se muestren afectuosos ante los tributos—prosigue el mentor, más serio que nunca. —Los celos de su parte ganarían partida. Mejor no ganarse enemigos antes del inicio de los Juegos.

El ambiente queda mudo. Los pasos de Effie provenientes del corredor nos llegan a los oídos, causa de que se puede oír, si agudizo el oído, las actividades desarrolladas en el piso superior.

Los avox irrumpen con la cena, principalmente basada en todo tipo de carnes y ensaladas. Mi apetito reclama atención, e introduzco en mi boca alimento sin orden ni concierto. Detengo mi saciedad de hambre al cuarto bocado, ya que la bilis amenaza con subir por mi garganta.

La pantalla se enciende, y las imágenes de las próximas entrevistas abarcan el gran televisor. Un escalofrío me estremece de pies a cabeza al imaginarme de pie en el gran escenario, actuando esforzadamente ante las cámaras, contemplando los rostros excesivamente maquillados de los capitolinos, que expectantes, esperan nuestro turno para vernos morir en pantalla.

-.-

La gruesa pijama de lana, hace de soporte al frío del aire acondicionado encendido en mi habitación. Es en vano buscar el control de esa cosa, sobre todo porque lo manejan desde quien sabe dónde. Me arropo con las frazadas, intentando atraer al sueño. Tarea imposible. La presencia de Peeta es entrañable, y al verlo entrar creo en los milagros.

Se acuesta a mi lado, acariciando con delicadeza mi rostro. Grabo para siempre la sensación de su mano sobre mi piel, añorando tiempos mejores. Sus labios se unen con los míos, y saboreo con la lengua su labio inferior, aferrándome a sus cabellos dorados. Me libero de sus besos, dolorosamente triste de hacerlo. Lo necesito.

—Es como si hubiesen trascurrido siglos desde la última vez que nos permitimos un momento juntos—musita Peeta, trazando las líneas de mi mano con su dedo índice, provocándome ligeras cosquillas.

Ahogo un suspiro, y respondo, abrazada por la paz:

—Si para ti fueron siglos… a mí se antojo una eternidad.

Los ojos celestiales de Peeta se clavan en mí, y con voz clara y angelical, dice:

—Por vos nací, por vos tengo la vida, por vos he de morir y por vos muero—Son tan hermosas sus palabras, profundas, envueltas en pasión e intensidad, que las lagrimas brotan de mis ojos. Limpia con sus dedos mi aguacero, riendo musicalmente—No es de mi autoría. Digo, yo no lo escribí. Ojala lo hubiese hecho, es de Garcilaso.

—Y tú—inquiero, incorporándome sobre el codo— ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

—Effie me dio acceso a la biblioteca virtual del Capitolio. Bueno, es una página pública.

— ¿Y desde cuando te interesan los poemas? —sigo cuestionando.

—Desde ahora—replica, aun con los labios curvados.

Las nubes del sueño se adueñan de mi cuerpo, y lo último que hago antes de entregarme a los brazos de Morfeo, es presionar mis labios contra la rosada boca de Peeta.


	6. Chapter 6

_**#N/A: Aquí el nuevo capítulo, que lo disfruten y buen fin de semana. **_

Hoy es el día más temido. Sí, sí señores… ¡Es el día de la sesión privada con los vigilantes! No sé qué hacer, bueno… esta el arco, claro. Pero… ¿Eso será suficiente para satisfacer sus exigencias? No lo sé.

—…Bueno, también están las trampas. ¿Sabes hacer buenas trampas, no? —dice Peeta, con esa expresión curiosa tan característica de él.

—No, el de las trampas es Gale—respondo, arrepintiéndome al instante de haberlo nombrado. Ay, Gale, Gale…. ¡como me haces falta! Tú me aconsejarías en estos momentos.

El semblante de Peeta cambia, y en él reina el desprecio hacia Gale, que aunque disfrazado, es difícil no evidenciar.

—Bueno, pensé que eras tú—replica, frotándose las manos. Suelta un bufido y observa alrededor nuestro, donde los demás tributos esperan su turno para entrar. —En fin… has todo lo posible, ¿Si? No te desalientes.

—Claro, lo intentaré—ni yo misma creo en mis palabras, suenan tan resignadas. —Suerte para ti también.

—Gracias, Katniss.

Uno por uno son llamados los tributos, entrando a su suerte. Al salir del Centro de Entrenamiento, muecas de inseguridad y miedo se reflejan en los rostros de los tributos de distritos pobres. En cambio, los profesionales se muestran triunfantes de sus actos, sean cuales sean.

"_**Señorita Katniss Everdeen, tributo femenino del distrito 12, puede pasar"**_anuncia una voz masculina proveniente del intercomunicador, ubicado en la esquina del pequeño cuarto.

Le doy un nervioso apretón de manos a Peeta, que asiente levemente, y me enfrento a una parte crucial de Los Juegos del Hambre, atravesando la puerta del Centro de Entrenamiento.

-.-

No lo dudo ni un segundo y tomo el arco. Tenso la cuerda, coloco la flecha y la dejo volar directo al blanco, un muñeco. Impacta en su cabeza, y sonrío satisfecha ante mi buena puntería. Me apresuro en armar una trampa, rememorando con parsimonia la técnica utilizada por Gale. Rápidamente, un conejo de plástico cae dentro de ella. Miro hacia arriba, donde los Vigilantes ni siquiera se toman la molestia de mirarme, comiendo desmesuradamente y emborrachándose hasta la médula. Ahogo la rabia que amenaza con subir a la superficie y arruinarlo todo. No pregunto si me puedo retirar y lo hago.

Al salir me espera Peeta. Me pregunta que tal me fue. No contesto nada y entro directa al ascensor.

-.-

— ¿Qué tal te ha ido en la sesión privada, Mellark? —las larguísimas pestañas de Effie traspasan a Peeta que, cabizbajo, se tarda en responder. Me dedica una mirada, como si estuviese pidiéndome permiso para hablar. Ruedo los ojos y se decide a hacerlo.

—Ehh…—carraspea—Bien, sí. Creo. En cuanto a Katniss…

Ay, demonios. ¡Ya tenía que meterme a mí! ¿Por qué demonios lo hace? Lo amo, mas hay veces que quisiera matarlo.

Y Effie transfiere la misma pregunta a mi dirección.

—No lo sé—manifiesto de mala gana. — ¿Es que acaso te interesa?

— ¡Pero Katniss! —me reprocha Effie.

Genial, ahora tengo que darle explicaciones precisas a mi escolta. ¡Como si no tuviese demasiado con los malditos Juegos del Hambre!

Suelto los cubiertos, arrojándolos sobre la mesa con desprecio. Peeta me sigue por detrás mientras me dirijo a mi habitación. Le cierro la puerta en la cara, oyendo impaciente sus suplicas.

-.-

Finalmente, la noche llega. Siento los párpados cerrarse, despidiéndose del día culmine. Al despertar, estoy en casa.

—¡Katniss! —grita Prim, corriendo hacia mí. Abro los brazos, estrechándola fuertemente. Arreglo sus trenzas casi deshechas, y le pregunto por mamá.

—No está—sus ojitos claros ocultan algo, lo sé. Me apresuro a cuestionar sobre el asunto. —Katniss… es… difícil de decir.

— ¿Qué es tan difícil de decir? —contradigo, dejándome caer en el destartalado sofá del living.

Se muerde el labio inferior, sus ojitos se ensombrecen de tristeza. Duele verla así.

—Por favor—insisto, acercándome a ella. Las lágrimas desbordan de sus ojos, e entreabriendo los labios, confiesa:

—Peeta murió. ¿Es que no lo has visto? Fue esta mañana. Ahora mamá está en la casa de su…

El mundo se torna borroso, pesado. No. No puede… no puede ser verdad. Señala el televisor, que permanece encendido, y lo veo todo: Peeta es atravesado por una lanza.

¡Noooooooooo!

-.-

—Tranquila, Katniss. Shh, ya estoy aquí, para de llorar. Mira, te llevaré a un lugar donde estarás tranquila…

—Es que te vi, estabas en el campo de batalla…

—Fue un mal sueño, amor. Todo paso, ¿sí? Nada me sucedió, mírame, estoy bien. —Se pone en pie, dando un pequeño giro con los brazos abiertos. —Perfectamente bien. Ven conmigo, te enseñaré algo que te encantará — dándome un tirón de manos, me incorpora de la cama y salgo arrastrada fuera.

Pasamos por el largo corredor y nos detenemos frente a la última puerta del pasillo. La empuja y me invita a subir por la escalerilla. Obedezco, y la potente luz de las calles capitolinas me pega de lleno en el rostro. Parpadeo varias veces y me acerco al borde. Mis pies están a punto de tocar el límite y los brazos de Peeta me empujan para atrás.

— ¿Qué…que pasa? —logro articular, con los latidos acelerados a causa de la sorpresa.

—Esto—extiende su mano al borde, un leve chasquido se produce y trastrabilla atrás.

— ¿Eso es…?

—Una especie de campo de fuerza, algo así—su mirada se endurece, pensativo. —Justamente, esa es la razón por la que te aparte tan bruscamente.

—Gracias, Peeta. En fin… cambiemos de tema. ¿Para qué me trajiste aquí?

—Bien, querida Kat—susurra, cercándome juguetonamente. Sus manos se posicionan en mi cintura, atrayéndome contra sí. El calor en mis mejillas es incómodo. —La intención es que veas la… "maravilloso" vista nocturna del Capitolio. Ojo, pero no te acerques demasiado.

—Está bien, amado Pet. Mi seguridad vale de tu protección. —digo, apoyando mis manos sobre sus hombros. — ¿Qué tal si me mantienes a resguardo?

—Por supuesto, mi señora. —Sus labios se curvan, dándole esa expresión tan perfecta. —No se despegue de mí, que yo la guío.

Dicho esto, poco a poco nos acercamos al borde de la terraza, abrazados. Bajo nuestros pies, una fiesta espectacular se desarrolla. Entre tanto colorinche, es difícil distinguir si se trata de personas o adornos.

Retorno mi mirada a los azules de sus ojos, y devolviéndole el gesto lo beso. El calor de sus labios me aseguran que él está a salvo, aquí, conmigo. Y lo estará mientras yo permanezca con vida.


	7. Próxima actualización del fic

_Chicas/cos, se que soy un monstruo por no actualizar el fic. Pero les prometo que esta semana lo haré, lo juro. Espérenme, Saludos a todos._


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola, tributos!**

**Se que soy una persona horrible por no actualizar hace meses. Es que entre todas las tareas que tengo en mi ultimo año de colegio, no tuve tiempo de refrescar la historia. **

**Perdónenme por ser tan irresponsable. Ahora que ya tengo todo aprobado, paso a decirles que retomaré el fic.**

**De nuevo, mil disculpas a los seguidores, favoritos y comentarios.**

**Este Viernes subiré un nuevo capitulo.**

**¡Muchas gracias por comprender! **

**Mikah Valyria**


	9. Chapter 9

**N/a: Quiero pedirles miles y miles de disculpa por la tardanza. Pero aquí les dejo la primer parte del comienzo de Los Juegos, y en el próximo capítulo sabremos qué pasará en el baño de sangre. **

**De nuevo, miles y miles de disculpas.**

* * *

><p>No he podido dormir en toda la noche. El pase de las entrevistas me dejo nerviosa, extremadamente al rojo vivo y pensándolo bien, no quiero que despunte el alba.<p>

No tengo miedo por si eso piensan. Solo que… ¿Cómo será la arena? ¿Habrá arboles? ¿O un desierto helado, en el cual no encontrare refugio para protegernos? O… ¿Qué tal si se trata de una ciudad en ruinas? Una vez pasó así. Los tributos parecían escépticos, pues había escombro por todos lados, volutas de polvo en el aire. Y en las noches, apenas se ocultaba el sol, salían de entre las paredes derruidas unos robots. Eran crueles y sanguinarios. Incluso los profesionales se vieron obligados a cambiar de campamento a diario. Fue uno de los Juegos más temibles.

No creo que una flecha atraviese la coraza metálica del androide.

Aunque recibiré ayuda de los patrocinadores, claro que sí. Vi lo emocionados que estaban al escuchar la declaración de Peeta, curiosos con mis palabras. Yo preparé el terreno, Peeta cosechó.

**"¡Oh, los amantes trágicos!"** exclamaba Caesar, acongojado. La pintura blanca que cubría la expresión de su rostro se corrió al deslizarse las lágrimas de tristeza. Entonces, todos pidieron a viva voz que el programa no empiece. Que nos saquen del Certamen.

Pobres enamorados.

Y Haymitch… aprobó con un "dedito para arriba" nuestra puesta en escena. Que es real, también. Al escoltarnos al compartimiento del doce, Effie corrió a abrazarnos. Juró que lo lamentaba, que éramos tan lindos juntos. Si que logramos conmover a los habitantes del Capitolio.

Ojala represente una chance para sobrevivir al amanecer.

-.-

Respiro profundamente, buscando tranquilizarme. Lo admito, me encuentro jodidamente preocupada por Peeta. ¿Por qué nos separaron? Podíamos haber partido uno al lado del otro.

Toqueteo el bultito sobresaliente de mi antebrazo. Ahora estoy asegurada, en total control de Los Vigilantes.

Arnold, mi estilista, que bebe el té me invita a tomar algo. Me niego. Lo que menos me apetece, es ir al baño en plena matanza.

Matanza. ¿Tendré impresión de los asesinatos? ¿Soportaré mirar a los profesionales masacrando sin piedad a los pobres tributos muertos de hambre?... ¿Flaquearé? No. Katniss no flaquea nunca, jamás.

Katniss necesita ser fuerte, por Peeta Mellark la única persona a la cual salvará. Aunque eso signifique morir en su lugar.

**"Veinte segundos para el despegue"** anuncia una voz femenina, fría, monocorde.

Veinte segundos e iniciaran Los Juegos del Hambre.

Obligo a mis pies a dirigirse a la placa metálica. Apenas subo, un cilindro cristalino me rodea completamente. Arnold sonríe, señalando la solapa de su camisa. ¿Qué? No comprendo…

¡El pin! ¡El que Prim me regaló dos semanas anteriores a la Cosecha! ¡Un sinsajo! Lo olvidé. Oh, es un pequeño pajarillo con las alitas desplegadas, unidas al aro que lo encierra. Como ahora el tubo lo hace conmigo.

Esos pájaros… son sinónimo de tardes perdidas, enterradas en lo más profundo de la infancia transcurrida. Duele recordar. Porque en ellos, papá vive. No hay miedo, ni inseguridades, y permanezco ignorante de la existencia del circo de Panem.

El suelo se eleva sigilosamente, sin ruido. Ya… ya es hora.

Apenas salgo al exterior, unas finas gotitas me caen el rostro. Alzo la vista al cielo, el cual viste de gris oscuro. La lluvia cae a cantaros, dificultándolo todo. La Cornucopia casi no se divisa tras el gran cortinal de agua. Los demás tributos se ubican en torno al gran cuerno dorado, calados hasta los huesos de aguacero.

Y puedo oír con claridad el marcador ponerse en marcha.

Sesenta segundos siguientes a Los Septuagésimos Cuartos Juegos del Hambre.


	10. Chapter 10

Sesenta segundos. Sesenta estúpidos segundos que significan la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte. Inevitable muerte si saltas antes de tiempo, obvia si no formulas tu estrategia al momento de saltar.

¿Qué hare? No tengo nada en mente. Esta jodidamente en blanco. Diablos, necesito pensar urgente. Cualquier cosa, pequeña e insignificante que logre salvarnos la vida. Lo primordial es hacerme con un arco, un cargado carcaj de flechas por si las moscas, y algo que mordisquear aunque sea unos días más.

Peeta se encargara de recolectar frutos, lo que sea. En nuestro corto tiempo en casa, le enseñe como realizar dicha tarea. Solo espero que los malvados de los Vigilantes no nos pongan una manzana roja, hermosa y reluciente colgando de un árbol, y que al primer bocado caigamos muertos tras un envenenamiento rápido e indoloro.

O quizás me arda la boca del estomago, y sienta pudrirse la sangre en mi interior.

¿Y que interesa eso? Total, ya estoy metida hasta las narices en los Juegos.

Veinte. Veinte jodidos segundos. Diviso un arco del lado derecho de la dorada Cornucopia, un cuerno curvo que contiene lo necesario para sobrevivir al campo de batalla. Armas, de todo tipo. Comida, carpas altamente equipadas, espesos líquidos que dejarían babeando a tu enemigo en cuestión de nada en el suelo… uno de esos no nos vendría mal. Vaya forma sutil de asesinar, sin dejar rastros, ni sangre en las manos.

Ojala Prim no me vea matar. Mamá deberá apartarla del televisor al momento de hacerlo. No creo poder mirarla a la cara de la misma manera si lo hago. Si logro regresar. Por ahora, el plan es salvar a Peeta. Por él vale la pena esto.

El chaparrón cesa y las espesas nubes grises se despejan. Un sol esplendido arranca destellos al cuerno, cegando momentáneamente a los que más cercanos se encuentran a ella. Peeta se ataja del astro rey cubriéndose el rostro, alzando el brazo derecho. ¡Y lo ubico al fin! Es un alivio haberlo ubicado. Cuando suene la estúpida alarma que dará inicio a la batalla, correré a su dirección y lo arrastrare al bosque. No escuchare sus suplicas tontas de luchar.

Y debo…

¡GONG!

Salto precipitadamente de mi plataforma, agitada en plena carrera. ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? Adonde…¿Adónde voy?

El bosque detrás de la Cornucopia me invita a entrar. Mis pies me arrastran allí, pero mi corazón habla y me recuerda que Peeta tiene que acompañarme. Sin él, no hay propósito. No hay dirección. Sin él no hay vida.

Atontada, retorno el camino al inicio del Juego. Los profesionales se han hecho de buenas armas, y atacan a diestra y siniestra. Los menos afortunados, intentan escapar, pero las armas de los depredadores los alcanzan antes de que estos logren su objetivo. La cabeza de un chico cercano a mí rueda, cayendo a mis pies.

Su cabeza.

Lo degollaron.

Su cabeza.

Su cabeza a mis pies.

—¡Katniss!

Una mueca de horror profundo se dibuja en el rostro muerto. Te transmite la misma sensación que sintió, un laberinto de terror sin salida, sin rescate. No…

«¡Katniss, reacciona!. Muévete. Idiota, el monstruo del distrito dos se acerca a ti, sangrando de pies a cabeza. ¿Lo notas? No es suya. El mazo que aprieta fuertemente en la mano te aplastara la cabeza. O te la cortara. ¡Carajos! Yo también moriré si no reaccionas, maldita sea, has algo. »

Hacer algo. Obedecer a mi mente. O moriré…

Y soy arrastrada salvajemente a la espesura del bosque, impotente ante el terror.

Soy una cabeza muerta.

-.-

"_Muerta, muerta, muerta…"_

Las palabras resuenan a mi alrededor. No puedo hablar, no puedo moverme. ¡No puedo abrir los ojos! Permanezco encerrada dentro de las tinieblas que me ofrecen la nada misma.

¿Asi es la muerte? ¿Asi de inmóvil? Una especie de anestecia. En la que no puedes ser, en la que no puedes demostrar que vives. Morí. Tan fácil, tan idiota. Sin dar lucha. ¿Qué clase de Katniss soy? Fracase estrepitosamente. No pude salvarlo, falleci y Peeta se quedo solo.

Solo y desprotegido.

Mejor. Es mejor que este muerte, porque asi será fácil odiarme. Me prometi a mi misma que lo haría, que batallaría con empeño. Y tontamente vine a caer al limbo.

Merecía morir, por imbécil.

"_¡Despiértate, por favor! Eres fuerte. Tu eres valiente. Eres Katniss Everdeen, la valiente cazadora, la que no teme a nada. ¡Vence esa barrera! No quiero que te suceda lo mismo que a ella. No quiero perderte de esa manera. "_

Inclusive aquí, en el Purgatorio, oigo la voz de la persona que amo en el mundo. Impregnada en desesperación, rogándome que vuelva. ¿Cómo responderle que es imposible? Una vez que se muere, no se regresa. No soy un vampiro, o un mágico hechicero para revivirme. ¡No soy Jesús! ¡Desearía poseer las fuerzas suficientes, y romper el muro del abismo!

Prim y mi madre. Gale. ¡Madge! Ellos, llorando ahora mismo. El dolor de la pequeña y dulce Prim derramando lagrimas por mí. Mamá, la frágil y débil que se alejara a la tierra de la depresión. Gale, mi incondicional compañero de caza. Que solitario sonara el bosque sin los dos. Madge, mi timida compañera de colegio. Casi una amiga. ¿Por qué nunca me atrevi a formularlo en voz alta? Pedirle que seamos amigas.

Peeta es el que sufrirá. Se despreciara por faltarme. No… no fue su culpa. Si me dieran un segundo, subiría al suelo terrenal y le diría que nada de esto es consecuencia de sus actos. Que yo misma me busque la muerte.

Que fría y solitaria se siente la eternidad.

-.-

—Bebe. Es poco, pero conseguiré más y así…

La expresión demacrada de Peeta hace que se me salte el corazón en el pecho. Los bellos ojos azules, parecen hundidos en pura melancolía. No durmió hace días, y esas pupilas de lapislázuli se iluminan al verme contemplarlo.

No lo duda y sella sus labios con los míos. Saboreo su beso, acongojada al tenerlo lejos de mi por tanto tiempo. Lo aprieto contra mí, que me llene la calidez de su cuerpo junto al mío, que me aferren a la vida. Que sean mi balsa en este océano de agonía, de miedo. Que me sostengan si el abismo me reclama de nuevo, que me mantenga alejada de la oscuridad. No regresare a ella. Claro que no.

Cuando sus labios me liberan, me tambaleo tontamente. Suerte que me sostiene. Él, salvándome de la nada misma.

—Te escuche. Te juro que intente nadar, pero la eternidad era tan profunda que me ahogaba. Te quiero. Te amo. Te amo, te amo. Nunca te abandonare- digo, trazando el contorno de su cara. Deposito un beso rápido en su mentón, urgido del roce de sus manos sobre mi piel, que me indiquen que lo tengo, que no es un sueño. Que nadie, absolutamente nadie en esta vida podrá quitármelo.

Y Peeta corresponde a mi necesidad, delineando el camino de mi cuerpo, recorriendo con sus dedos la fina piel del cuello, y terminando en la curva de mi cintura, provocándome ligeras cosquillas, tan agradables como extrañas. Nunca las sentí con tanta precisión, plenamente.

Y la respuesta llega, cargada en tanta necesidad al igual que yo, acariciando con su boca mi frente, mi nariz, mi mentón, y finalmente, mis labios.

—Te prometo que saldremos de esto- susurra a mi oído, enganchando sus manos a mi cintura. —Y si mi vida es el alto precio a pagar, no lo dudes. lo haré por ti.

¿Morira en mi lugar? No me da tiempo a replicar, y de nuevo me pierde en él, la febril marea de sus labios, de su amor, de él mismo.

De Peeta.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Les debo una disculpa enorme, gigante como el país de Panem. Perdónenme por tardar tanto en actualizar. Termine el secundario (¡Al fin!) y se armo todo un lío con esto de los estudios terciarios. Hubo una tormenta de confusión, de la cual pude salir ilesa, y aquí estoy. Se que merezco miles de reproches al tardar tanto. Espero poder haber cumplido sus expectativas en este capitulo que empieza y termina medio raro, quizás no hubo mucha acción, pero en el próximo capitulo habrá mas. Y quizás, el amor deberá debatirse entre los Juegos y la supervivencia.**

**¡Saludos!**


	11. Chapter 11

Los veo ahí, apilados uno al lado de otro, todos con la misma expresión sonriente y el aspecto estrafalario que ofrecen aquí.

Y sé que esperan algo de nosotros, eso que tenemos planeado desde hace días. Me acomodo en mi asiento, lista para hablar, sintiendo cómo el sudor de mis manos mancha el delicado vestido de seda que cubre la desnudez del cuerpo.

Sé que estoy perfecta. Arnold se ha encargado personalmente de que lo esté. Y Peeta, que permanece paciente en un asiento ladino al mío también. Ambos somos guapos. Ambos seremos admirados, deseados.

Lo sé. Él lo sabe de igual manera.

Con un gesto le indico que ya es hora, y él se pone de pie. Lentamente deja caer una rodilla al suelo, luego la otra. Sus ojos de lapislázuli parecen hablar por sí solos.

—Perdóname Katniss, pero no puedo ocultarlo más- dice, en una expresión de infinita melancolía, las cejas elevadas, los ojos vidriosos-. Ellos deben saberlo. Deben estar conscientes de que nos amamos.

Ahora mira al público, suplicante, delirante.

— ¡No puedo dejarla que muera!- grita, alzando los brazos al cielo. Pero al girar de cara a mí, sonríe de forma perversa.

Extraña.

Burlista.

Y lo confiesa. Confiesa nuestro plan, acompañando las risas de los capitolinos, observándome amenazante a mí.

—Perdiste Katniss. Es hora de morir.

Antes de que pueda siquiera reaccionar, el cuchillo que saca de entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta se clava profundamente en mi corazón.

-.-

Sinsajos. Es lo primero que escucho al despertar.

El sueño se sintió tan real… es que en parte lo fue. La puesta en escena de Mellark, arrodillándose a mi lado, después dirigiéndose a la gente. Pero lo del cuchillo… no, definitivamente jamás lo haría.

«Ay, Katniss. ¿No entiendes que estas en los Juegos del Hambre? Las cosas pasan. ».

De nuevo esa vocecita siniestra en mi cabeza. La oí en la Cornucopia. Instinto les llaman algunos. Volverse loco le digo yo. Supongo que así comenzó la pobre Annie Odair.

Examino el ambiente en derredor, en busca de posibles enemigos. A simple vista, es un bosque, tan parecido al de casa. Excepto eso que se alza imponente, aquella mole gigante nevada encima de nosotros… una montaña al norte del estadio.

—Al fin despertaste. Temí porque te hayas quedado en shock otra vez.-.

Peeta, que apareció de la nada, trae consigo un buen puñado de bayas. Se me hace la boca agua con sólo admirarlas. En mi torpe huida de la Cornucopia, no logre tomar ni un mísero alfiler. Muchos menos alimentos. Que torpe fui.

Estiro mis dedos, y cuando estoy a punto de llevarme una baya a la boca, recuerdo algo.

"No Katniss. Éstas nunca. Caerías muerta antes de que lleguen al estómago". Alarmada, las tiro al pasto. Mi chico del pan no se percata de ello, por lo cual, envuelta en pánico, de un manotazo desecho el puñado de frutos que está a punto de devorar.

Él frunce el ceño, molesto.

— ¿Por qué…

—Si comes eso, morirás. No son bayas comunes- le explico, refregándome la cara de sueño.- Mi padre me conto que son jaulas de la noche. Envenenadas.

Pasa un brazo por mi cintura, depositando un beso en mi frente.

—Oh, perdón, no lo sabía- responde, jugueteando con los mechones suelto de mi pelo despeinado- Juro que jamás volveré a rondar sin ti a mi lado.

—Suena como una canción-. Me dejo perder en sus labios acariciando en mi boca. No pienso en nada, hasta que mi estomago suelta una queja de hambre. Me deshago del abrazo, sintiéndome acalorada.

Quiero explorar el bosque. Quizás, milagrosamente, encontremos un arma desperdigada en el suelo, que un tributo asustadizo perdió…

Nos ponemos en marcha, abandonando el pequeño claro donde descansamos desde el inicio. Verdor y mas verdor se abre en frente, en arboles tan altos que escalarlos me dejarían agotada. Debería intentarlo, entonces noto que Peeta no sabe hacerlo. Y yo me sobreviviría segura con un cuchillo en la mano. Pues mi estomago va vacio, la garganta seca me raspa… agua y comida. Es lo que necesitamos urgentemente.

¿Es que acaso no ofrecimos suficiente amor en dos días? No fue mi intención entrar en estado catatónico. Si de mi dependiese, hubiese cogido cualquier cosa en el baño de sangre, y ahora no careceríamos de lo fundamental.

-.-

¿Haymitch será consciente de lo desesperados que estamos? Es lo que me pregunto al caer la tarde, jadeante en el camino. Creí que la dichosa montaña se encontraba cerca, pero se aleja conforme nos acercamos. ¿No será un truco de los Vigilantes? La mueven inalcanzable, imposible, manteniéndonos a una distancia prudencial de la principal fuente de agua en el estadio.

— ¿Podemos parar ya?- consulta Peeta, pasándose una mano en sus rizos empapados en sudor.

—…Sí-.

Él se deja caer contra el árbol, suspirando de puro cansancio. Lo sigo, entrecerrando los párpados.

Y una red nos cae encima, dejándonos inmovilizados. Venimos directamente a la boca del lobo.

-.-

¡Los profesionales! El grandulón del dos, limpio de la sangre que lo empapaba la última vez que lo vi, sonríe peculiarmente. Desprende orgullo por cada uno de sus poros, le falta ponerse a bailar solamente.

En cambio, su compañera, que lleva el cabello cortado al raz, no demuestra contento alguno.

Ella me fulmina con la mirada.

— ¡Oh, vamos!- exclama la guapa niña del distrito joyero, acomodándose las hebras rubias detrás de la oreja-. Juguemos. ¿Tú qué opinas, Fred?

El tal Fred, alto, pálido y despeinado se acaricia el mentón, pensativo. Sus aliados esperan dicha respuesta, apretando las armas fieramente. La tributo del dos emana ansiedad pura pasando el dedo por el filo de la cuchilla que acuna en las manos.

Una minúscula gotita de sangre le escurre del dedo índice.

—Yo opino que- declara el larguirucho, desenfundando el puñal del cinto.- Me dejes a la chica. Voy a enseñarlo lo que es un verdadero hombre, a darle lo que su enamorado no le… satisface.

El sequito que lo acompaña explota en risas junto a él, que me desnuda con la mirada. Inmediatamente Peeta estalla de ira, sin darle lugar a las estupideces que dice.

— ¡Atrévete a tocarle un solo pelo y veras lo que soy capaz de hacer!- brama, removiéndose descontrolado de las anudas que lo atan a la corteza del grueso árbol.

— ¿Qué me harás, atado y todo?- replica burlón el idiota del uno, acercando peligrosamente la punta del puñal al blanco cuello de mi chico. -¿Seras capaz de salvarla? ¿Serás capaz de vencerme?

Avistar el puñal a punto de clavarse en la traquea de Peeta me enloquece. Me consume, me ciega. No hallo las palabras indicadas, aun así, logro articular lo que tanto desea agudizar.

— ¡Seré tuya!- proclamo, en una voz chillona, demente, urgida de una solución instantánea, que logre salvarnos, que logre rescatarlo a él. Por Peeta lo que sea, por Peeta vivo y he de morir mil veces más. -¡Hazme lo que anhelas!

Le agrada lo que vociferé. Porque libera la fina membrana del cuello de Peeta, asintiendo satisfecho.

La incertidumbre es lo que seguirá a continuación.

N/A: _**Actualizando próximamente. ¿Qué les ha parecido el capitulo? Momentos oscuros precederán a Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark**_.


End file.
